1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic damping elastomeric bearing having two rigid end walls opposite to one another in the axial direction of the bearing. The bearing also has at least two cheers containing damping fluid, located axially one behind the other between the rigid end walls. At least one of the chambers has a circumferential wall designed as an elastic spring element, and the chambers can be in communication with one another by means of at least one throttle passage located in a partition between the chambers.
2. Background Information
Known elastomeric bearings of this type, for example, the bearing disclosed in German Laid Open Patent Application No. 38 31 816, have the two chambers in communication with one another by means of at least one throttle passage located in the partition that separates the chambers. In addition, the second chamber is bordered by an elastic membrane in the form of an equalization cheer. Between the two fluid filled chambers there can be a decoupling, or anti-resonance membrane in the vicinity of the partition. On such an elastomeric bearing, there is provided a special, separate component for performing each function, as described above, which components include the equalization chamber, the throttle passage, and the decoupling membrane. Each of these separate parts provides the characteristic properties for the function in question. Assembly of such a bearing is therefore complicated and rather time consuming because of the fact that numerous parts have to be arranged and then assembled together. Such a bearing is also generally more expensive because of the numerous parts and the extra precision required for assembly of all of the parts.